Dreams Do Come True
by Foxy Fantasy
Summary: "She stared into those eyes that seemed so familiar, but she knew that this was the first time she had ever seen him. Kairi couldn't help but feel as if she had found something that was lost to her. He made her feel safe. But for how long?"
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

XxXxXxX

Every time I try to move on I'll see you

I try to tell myself I don't care.

But I as much as I say it, I know I don't mean it

It doesn't matter what I say or do,

I always think about you.

Try as I might, your always there...

I say I just want to forget you,

But at the same time, I can't let myself.

Losing you, is like losing apart of myself.

Your the part I can't live without.

Your my lungs, my heart, my soul.

Your the everything I didn't know I was looking for.

You walked out of my dreams, and into my reality.

And now that I've known you, that I've had you as my own.

I'm not ready to lose you.

Not now, not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

There will probably be a lot of OC. Just a warning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day 1

"The rain was pouring down on them, warm on their skin. He had his arms wrapped around her, and she had her hand tucked in to his chocolate spikes. Rain and all, the night was still perfect. Around his neck was a silver ring, with four little hearts. It had belonged to her. She had given it to him, because it meant the world to her. Just like he did. His eyes were bright ocean blue as he leaned down to kiss her."

And thats when my alarm clock went off at 7:30 am. On my first day of high school. I sighed. Every night for the past year, I have dreamed of the same boy, but every time I wake up, I can't remember his face, or even his name. Though I'm haunted by the color of his eyes.

I looked down at my hand, the silver ring was still there.

I got up and crossed a day off of my calendar. Today was exactly one year. I dressed a little different than I usually did. Today I wore black shoes, black skinnies with a pink short sleeved zip up hoody. I brushed my straight red hair, and grabbed my bag.

I went downstairs, where Mom had started the traditional First Day Breakfast. I kissed her on the cheek. "Mmm. Pancakes."

My brother was next down the stairs, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Whats for breakfast?", he grumbled.

"Pancakes." I reply, sitting at the table.

I took a pancake of the plate in the middle, and the syrup followed close behind. I ate my breakfast all the while laughing as Daniel spilled syrup down his shirt.

I finished and washed my plate.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Bye Mom, breakfast was great!"

"Good luck on your first day, sweetheart," she called as I went out the door.

I walked down the road to the bus stop. I dug in my bag along the way, pulling out my I-pod. I cut it on and started playing My Chemical Romance " The Sharpest Lives". I stopped by the street sign, and waited patiently for the bus to arrive. About three songs later, it and my brother arrived at the same time. I sighed and shook my head.

The bus stopped and I found an empty seat, praying no one would try to sit with me. The kids that lived in my nieghborhood were all insane, and not in a good way. Thankfully I got to sit by myself and listen to Avenged Sevenfold the whole way.

Sooner or later the bus pulled into Liberty High School. I took a deep breath and got off the bus. I stuffed my I-pod into a pocket and opened the doors into the cafeteria. I saw a group of my friends and walked over. Sandy was the first to see me, and ran over, almost killing me with her hug.

She pulled back and blew her dark brown hair out of her face. "Oh my god, can you believe it? We are finally Freshmen!" she exclaimed walking back to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys," I said giving Sophie, Tidus, Wakka, Riku, and Yuna each a hug in turn.

Stories of summer were spilling from their lips and I smiled and laughed along with them until the first bell rang. We look at each nervously as we all reach into our bags at the same time to get our shedules. "Anyone else have Physical Science with

Brice first period?" I asked hopefully.

Everyone around me shook their heads and said their various classes. I looked down in dismay. I didn't have any classes with any of them.

"Damn," I muttered. I plastered a smile on my face, and said my goodbyes.

I walked down the halls looking for Room 105. When I found it, I went in, greeted by a short, bottom heavy woman with gray hair.

"Welcome to my class. Please take a seat any where." She waved her arms to encompass the room.

I choose an empty seat in the back corner, away from everyone else in the room. I sat my stuff on the floor and looked around the room. The front half was desks, where as the back half was a lab.

I was still looking around when I heard my name called.

"Kairi!"

I looked up and saw my friend Mai (A/N prounced May. Just in case.) walking towards my seat.

I smiled with relief, glad I had some one to hang out with in this class.

"Hi Mai. How are you?" I hugged her from my seat, and she sat down in front of me.

"I'm good. How was your summer?" She asked.

"It was boring. Everyone was gone all summer. What about you?"

"Well, you remember that guy?" I nodded. "I'm dating him now."

I laughed. "Really?"

The bell chose that moment to ring.

Ms. Brice introduced herself, as well as the class. We spent the rest of the time going over rules and expectations. Normal first day stuff.

I was bored to tears by the time the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and went outside to the portables. Next I had AP Human Geography with a Mr. Connington. I finally found the right portable, and went in. The only empty seat was in the front row.

Bummer.

The bell rang just as I set down.

The teacher came in and said his name, and the name of the class. I wasn't paying any attention.

Until he slammed his hand down on my desk.

"Are you human?" he asked, giving me the squinty eye look.

I stared at him a moment. "I think so?", raising one shoulder in question.

"Good," he said. "Because that is what we will be studing. Humans and how they reside over the world."

Mr. Connington then preceded to go behind his desk and throw five blue balls randomly, so of course some of the students were all 'oh balls!'. He sat queitly until five students held the balls. He told us why it related to the class, and so on. From there it was first day stuff. Behavior papers, slybis(A/N spelling?), yada yada.

I studied Mr. Connington. He was an older man, carrying a keg and had white hair. He reminded me of a grandfather. Which he probably was.

He carried on until the bell rang once again. Time to go to Club 1. Whatever that was.

Turns out its just homeroom, but in the middle of the day. That only lasted a few minutes, and the bell rang again. I had Art 1 now. One of the only classes I was excited about. I walked down the hall, and into what had to be the art room.

Ms. Stokes was sitting on a stool in the middle of the room. She was a young, larger women, and had very short blonde hair with kind eyes. There were to rows of tables, and I sat as clost to the back as I could manage. I looked around the room and was amazed at some of the artwork from years gone by. Apparently alot of talented students went here.

I happened to look up at the door just as he walked in. He was tall, had spikey brown hair. His smile wasn't cocky, just warm, like he was glad to be here. But it was his eyes that got me. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. There was something about him that was familiar, and I couldn't put my finger on it. He sat down in front of me.

The bell rang and I forced myself to look away.

Instead of telling us rules that we already knew, Ms. Stokes just called the role and let us draw

Sora. His name was Sora. I spent alot of my time trying not to be obvious about looking at him, mainly looking at him from under my eye lashes.

About an hour into the class it was time to go to lunch. I went into the cafeteria, feeling lonely because I was sure I didn't know anyone that had this lunch period.

I was couldn't believe my luck when I saw Cloud. I hugged him, glad there was someone.

"Hey," he said, hugging me back.

"I'm so glad you have this lunch." I laughed.

We talked about summer and what we did. I laughed at Clouds antics, and made fun of him a little.

He did the same when he learned of some of my more embrassing moments. We stood in line talking.

I looked over and saw Sora sitting by himself.

"Cloud, why don't we sit with him?" I said.

He just shrugged, "If you want too." He poked me in the side. I pulled a Plisbury Dough Boy which almost had him in the floor laughing at me.

We were almost through the line when I noticed two girls were now sitting with Sora. I sighed.

I looked at Cloud. "Nevermind, he found some friends."

"Alright, make up your mind, woman."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and laughed.

So I had lunch with Cloud and we just talked. After we finished we went down to canteen(A/N It's like a mini convient store at your school.) and he bought me some Skittles. The bell rang again as I started to munch on them. Cloud walked with me down to the art room because his was just up the hall. We hugged in parting and I went into the room.

I popped in another Skittle and began to draw again. Sora had already sat down. I drew for a few more minutes, then paused to stretch.

"Thats really good. The wings have amazing detail."

I look up, and Sora was looking at my paper.

"Thank you." I smiled. He looked at me and smiled back.

"You have talent. Unlike me." He laughed and showed me his paper.

It was full of little stick figures.

I laughed. "At least you can draw straight lines."

"Barely." He laughed again.

It was soft laughter, and in a way, it was kinda beautiful. If that even makes any sense.

I looked down and started working on my drawing again.

We didn't talk again for the rest of class.

The bell rang, and I was on my way to the last class of the day. English 2, which put me in a class full of Sophmores. Miss Stiles was a tiny women of no more than twenty five. I could tell she was going to be the object of alot of boys daydreams this year. This class was the same as the first, and just as boring. I made it through the next hour and a half just staring out the window, thinking of those beautiful blue eyes.

The bell rang for the last time that day, and I was on my bus listening to more Avenged Sevenfold. I smiled to myself.

My first day of high school hadn't been too bad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This is my first real chapter of any story, so I'm really excited about this. Let me know what you think. Any reviews, good or bad, just try to constructive so I can get better. Thank you. :) Oh, if you're wondering why she only has four classes, its an A Day, B Day shedule. Four classes one day, and another four the next. It switches back and forth. Each class is roughly an hour and a half.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

I woke the next morning feeling strangely empty. I looked around my room, trying to place what was wrong. Unable to figure it out, I shook the thoughts from my head and got ready for school. It was my second day with another set of new classes.

I dressed quickly in a pair of blue jean skinnies, and an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. I slid into a pair of black flats, and started brushing my hair. I looked into the mirror, trying to figure out the look in my eyes. I sat the brush down and sighed.

"What is wrong with me?" I muttered to myself.

I felt like I was missing something, and it was driving me crazy not being able to place it. I shook head again, and left my room, unwilling to continue dwelling on it. I went downstairs and made a bowl of cereal. As I started to eat it I realized I was hungry and offered it to Daniel, who just walked into the kitchen rubbing sleep from eyes.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"You're going to miss the bus if you don't get dressed soon," my mother said as she walked in behind him.

"I always make it," he scoffed, taking another bite.

I rolled my eyes and picked my bag up from the hook by the door. "Just remember, you've got all of about five minutes till the bus gets here," I pointed out.

Daniel eyes locked onto the clock on the wall. "Crap!" he yelled as jumped up from his seat at the table, rushing back upstairs to get ready.

I laughed as I put the headphones in, and started out the door.

"Bye Mom. I'll see you this afternoon!" I called as I walked out the door.

Walking down the road to the bus stop, I picked through my iPod trying to find something that fit my mood. I finally settled on A Day to Remember.

The bus pulled up right as Daniel came flying down the road, somehow catching the bus in the nick of time. I once again found an empty seat and prayed. And again I got lucky.

We pulled into the high school parking lot, and unload. I turned off my iPod, took a deep breath and walked through those double doors for the second time. I look around the commons area, wondering where my friends had gathered today.

I found them moments later convening at a table across the room. I walked over and everyone was talking excitedly about the new kid.

"What new kid?" I asked, butting into the conversation.

Sandy pointed at a boy sitting two tables over, surprised to see Sora.

"Oh, I have Art 1 with him," I stated bluntly.

They all stared at me.

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"You know him?" Selphie asked incredulously.

I shrugged, "I've only said like four words to the guy." I looked him again, but this time those ocean eyes met mine. I quickly looked away, a blush gracing my cheeks.

"I heard he got kicked out of his last school for beating a guy so bad he was in the hospital for two weeks," Sandy whispered.

I just stared at her. "Sandy, what have I told you about gossip?"

She got quiet.

I looked at everyone else. "He seemed pretty nice yesterday." I shrugged again, doubting this rumor was true.

"He's really cute," Yuna said, looking over at him with a dazed look on her face.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You guys are ridiculous. Just saying."

I paused. "Now onto more important matters, what classes do you guys have today?"

While everyone dug in their bags for their schedules, I glanced back over at Sora. He was no longer sitting alone, chatting to a couple of the upper classmen I knew were some of my older brothers friends, and who tended to look out for me like a little sister.

"I'll be right back guys, I'm gonna go say hi to Jake right quick." I looked over at them, and they all nodded, letting me know they had heard me.

I walked over to the table, "Jake!"

He looked up from his conversation with Sora, and a smile lit up his face.

"Kairi!" He jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"How are you, sweetheart?" He asked me, letting me go.

"I've been pretty good. How are you? I haven't seen you since Austin moved out." I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear, glancing over at Sora, who was quietly looking at the table.

"It's been alright. Carol and I split up. I meant to go by your house the other day to check on you and your family." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a show of brotherly affection.

"Again, really? How do you guys keep doing that?" I laughed.

I had known Jake my whole life. He had lived in the house across the street back in the days when it was only a dirt road. He was best friends with my older brother Austin, who had just moved into the dorms at Destiny University. He was a year younger, and he had taken to thought that since Austin was no longer around, he would take the position of protecting me whenever he deemed necessary. Some days it was irritating as hell, but others it was a welcome relief.

"I don't know, but you would think that we would learn our lesson. Truth is, she just can't get enough of me," he joked.

I laughed. "You are so completely retarded," playfully slapping his chest.

Sora cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah, this is Sora. He just moved here from one of the other islands." He introduced. "Sora this is Kairi, my little sister."

I extended my hand and he reached over to shake it.

"I have Art with you, don't I?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"You drew that awesome set of wings. It really was beautiful." He stared with those gorgeous eyes.

I was breathless for a second. I shook it off. "Um, yeah I guess. Uh, thanks." I stumbled my way through the sentence.

_Good job Kairi, now he's gonna think your some stupid fangirl. _

Jake, bless him, was oblivious to my sudden discomfort.

"Yeah, she's a killer artist. That's what she wants to go to school for," he stated proudly.

My cheeks turned red as I pushed him. "Jeez Jake, tone it down just a bit." I laughed.

"She's good and she knows it. Just hates to talk about it." He nudged my hip with his.

I gave Sora an apologetic look. "Sorry, he likes to talk out his ass."

Sora laughed softly, "Yeah, I kinda noticed that already."

He continued to stare at me. I blushed again and stared at the table.

"Well, I had better get back to my friends. I'll catch you later, Jake." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as I always did. "It was nice to officially meet you, Sora." I waved and walked back to my group of friends, butterflies in my stomach.

The bell rang before we could compare schedules. I sighed, and stuffed it back into my bag.

"I'll see you guys later… Hopefully." I hugged them and made my way to my first class of the day, Integrated Business Applications, IBA for short. Well didn't that sound just peachy. Ugh.

I walked into the classroom, and was greeted by a tall man, looking to be in his late twenties, early thirties. He had kind eyes and a mischievous grin. My thoughts about the class instantly changed. _This might be an okay class,_ I thought.

He handed me some papers, asked me my name, and sent me to my designated computer. I had just sat my stuff down when I saw Sora walk into the class. Mr. Ellenburg sent him to the computer right next to mine.

My stomach did a flip as he walked over and sat down next to me.

"Well hello again." He smiled at me and, once again, I was breathless.

"Uh, hey." I attempted a smile, but from the fact he busted out laughing, I guess it didn't come out like that.

"You don't have to look like you're in pain." He smiled again, his blue eyes shining brightly.

I stuck my tongue out at him on impulse, which caused to him to laugh again, and this time I laughed with him. For some reason, I suddenly felt very comfortable with him. It was the strangest feeling, and I didn't feel like questioning it right that second.

"So what made you take this class?" he asked.

"I guess it sounded interesting at the time, but it was really just to get my last keyboarding credit," I explained. "What about you?"

"The same to be honest."

I couldn't seem to tear my gaze away from his, when Mr. Ellenburg walked to the front of the room, starting again with the same babble about expectations and such, as was customary the first day of a new class.

He walked us through setting up our computers and changing the settings as we saw fit. An hour and a half later, the bell rang releasing us from our torture.

I grabbed my bag, prepared to head to my next class, study hall. Sora walked quietly beside me.

"So where are you headed?" I asked stopping at my locker to switch my books out.

"US History, with Skelton." He answered as he waited patiently for me to close my locker.

"Well, I'm headed to study hall. I'll catch you later, I guess." Feeling awkward and weary I waved and headed to room 101. I caught a glimpse of him waving back, and walking the opposite way.

I knew instantly I was gonna hate this class. An hour and a half later, I was practically running for the door, trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

I walked to my Club 1, not really paying attention, thinking about Sora, and how strange it was to be so comfortable around him. I had only talked to him three times, and somehow I felt like I had found a long lost friend.

Club 1 was only a thirty minute affair, thank God. Creative Writing was next, one of the few classes I was excited about.

I walked into the class room, and sat down quickly. I was the first one here, though several people followed shortly after. A short goth girl, who looked to be about 15 if you asked me, sat in front of me.

She turned and looked me up and down. "I like you; you're my adopted freshman now."

All I could do was stare at her. "Um, what?" I asked, confused.

"I just adopted you. Mostly cause I like your shirt," she stated matter-a-factly.

"Okay?" I questioned.

"I'm Sam," she said, sticking her hand out.

I shook it, "Kairi. Do you do this often?" I asked, honestly curious if it was just me, or if she was really strange.

She laughed. "No, you're the first one this year."

"Alright, cool. I guess," I said uncertainly.

The teacher, a lady with gray hair, and a face time had not been kind to, walked into the room. She stated her name was Mrs. Scott, and basically that everything that happened in this room stayed in this room. Anything we choose to share, would stay only with these four walls.

Continuing with the procedures for the class, I tuned her out, and was almost asleep when the bell rang for lunch. I ended up eating with Sam, and we split a pack of powdered doughnuts.

We ended up becoming quite close, laughing and playing like old friends on the way back from lunch.

The rest of the class pasted by rather quickly, and before I knew it, the bell for the last class rang. Algebra 1. As far as I was concerned, it was a completely different language, and I would dread that class everyday until the end of the year.

Mrs. Young, a youthful and plump, women, introduced herself by using a slide show. Handing out a syllabus to the students, she told her what she expected from this class. I started to tune her out when I looked out the window, thinking about Sora, and Sam.

Sora was the more prominent in my thoughts, his eyes truly standing out in comparison to Sam's dull brown eyes. I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I was jolted awake as I heard bags starting to zip up.

The bell rang for the last time that afternoon, and I was free to do as I pleased with my remaining after noon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I don't mean to take so long, but I live in a house with four girls. Somebody always needs a computer for something.**

**Anyways, on with the show! (Or story in this case.)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I slammed my hand down on the poor alarm, hitting the snooze button. I groaned, looking over at the time. I looked over at it, and groaned. I didn't wanna leave my warm comfy bed to travel out into the world today. I sighed and threw the covers off.

Looking in the mirror, I brushed my hair, glaring at myself all the while. I still couldn't get the rid of the feeling I was missing something, or that there was something I had forgotten. I sat the hair brush down and started going through my closet, trying to distract myself. I found another pair of skinny jeans, and threw on a band tee. I found a pair of mismatched socks, and put on my converse.

I did a quick mirror check and left my room, heading down to the kitchen. I wasn't hungry, so I just grabbed my bag and headed to the bus stop. I dug my Ipod out, and put it on shuffle, stopping on a song by William Fitzsimmons. I listened to the low melodies, and let my mind wonder. I found myself thinking about Sora. His laugh, his eyes. How could I feel so comfortable around him? I had only met him two days ago. I had only said a handful of sentences in front of him. It didn't make any sense.

The bus pulled up, and once again Daniel is running down the road at the last possible moment. I roll my eyes, and sit in an empty seat. Again no one sits with me.

We eventually pulled into the high school. I cut off my Ipod and stuffed it into my bag as I walked into the cafeteria. I walked over to the table from yesterday, but it was empty. I sat down anyways, and pulled out a book.

I only had read maybe half a page before the room went dark. Someone had covered my eyes with their hands. And I had a really good idea who.

"Jake. What are you doing?"

He removed his hands.

"How do you always know its me?" He pulled out the chair beside me and sat down.

I laughed. " Cause it's always you." I closed my book and put it on the table.

"Okay, be that as it may, I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, and what is that?" I asked, thinking he wanted advice about his relationship or something.

He took a deep breath, looking uncomfortable. "I saw how you were looking at Sora yesterday. And I was just curious what that was about."

I felt my jaw drop."Um... I honestly don't know what your talking about. I didn't think I was looking any specific way," I denied it.

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, huh. Yeah, sure. Look, if you don't want to talk about it right now, I've got a bit of advice for you. I like him and all, but not for you. He's too old and too experienced for that matter. I just don't want to see you get hurt. You deserve the best this world has to offer, and I want that for you. So be careful. And try not to give me a heart attack, okay? He stood and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, girl. I'm here if you need for me."

With that he walked away, and my jaw refused to worked. I just stared as Jake sat down at the table, soon joined by Sora, and his group of friends.

I sighed and looked at my book. No way I was gonna be able to pick it back up. So I stashed it in my bag as Rikku sat down in front of me.

"Good morning." She said looking cheerful as always.

"Morning. How were your first two days of school?" I asked.

"So boring. I had like eight cups of coffee. I was sent to the office like eight times," she laughed.

Rikku's coffee slurges usually ended in near decapitation. She didn't do it on purpose, she just tended to get so hyper and ADHD, that objects tend to start flying, and no one knows whats gonna happen.

I laughed at her. "Yeah, I see that happening. And it was probably for the best too."

She took a moment to glare at me, then smiled. "Yeah that is true."

I shook my head, then jumping to hear Sandy yell at us from across the room. She waved her arms over her head while running over.

She tripped over her foot in the process, and caught herself on the edge of the table. Rikku and I burst out in laughter.

"When are you gonna get your land legs?" I asked her.

Sandy had spent most of her life on her father's fishing boat.

"Shut it."

"You love me, just admit it." I shrugged.

"So not the point." She glared at me. "Besides, your lucky I love you. Otherwise you would be dead. Just saying."

I pretended to look scared. "Ohhh, look who's scary now."

Rikku giggled at our exchange.

"Okay, more important matters. That new guy-"

Rikku got cut off by the bell. Time for Physical Science.

"We'll talk about it tonight. You guys should come over after school." I suggested. I hadn't had any girl time in a while.

They both agreed, and we parted for first period.

I walked to my class, and settled into my seat in the back row. Mai came in just as the bell was ringing.

"Hey girl," she said sitting down in front of me.

"Hey," I said.

She then rambled on about her new boyfriend and how amazing he was. As all girls do at the beginning of a new relationship. I saw the relationship ending with the week when she got bored with him.

"Class settle down and pull out your textbooks please."

I pulled out my book, along with some blank computer paper, and started to doodle while she was lecturing.

I was suprised to hear the bell ring, ending that class period. In front of me where 3 peices of paper filled with completely random figures.

I sighed. _Well I know what I'm gonna be doing the whole year. _

The next class period, and Club 1 went by in much the same manner. Soon I was walking into the class I shared with Sora. I sat in the same seat as before, and put my bag on the table, pretending to look for something, all the while, glancing up at the door.

He walked in just as the bell was ringing, blue eyes shining, a smile gracing his lips. I looked down quickly and sat my bag on the floor.

Sora sat down in front of me and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked confused.

He shrugged. "Be all barbs and sarcasm one moment, especially when your with Jake, and so shy the next moment, I need a hearing aid to hear your words."

"Maybe I have a multiable personalities disorder." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

He laughed, and I was captivated.

"That is always a possiblitly. Maybe you should have it checked out." He said.

"But that would take all the fun out of it." I laughed.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Ms. Stokes was standing in front the room, "Alright, today we will have another free day, mostly because I'm still getting everything prepped for your first project. Next class, the real fun begins. But for today, at least pretend to be drawing something."

I just stared. This woman was crazy.

"Wow." I said.

"I'm gonna like this class," he laughed.

I pulled out some paper and a pencil. Not looking at him, I asked, "so what made you move here?"

"My family moved here from Traverse Town. The hurricane pretty much destroyed everything. I'm just glad they got everyone to safety while they could," he explained.

I stared at him. "Oh, ummm." I was speechless. That was the last thing I was expecting to hear. "I'm sorry..."

He looked me in the eye. "Don't worry about it. I didn't lose anything important to me. I'm lucky to still have my family and my own life. Nothing else matters."

I nodded. I still didn't know what to say to him.

"I think we should get away from such depressing conversation."

I nodded again.

"So The Beatles." He pointed to my shirt.

I grinned. "The Beatles. That's all that needs to be said."

He smiled. "Yeah, they're pretty legit. My favorite song by them is 'Let it Be'."

My jaw dropped, then I gave a bright smile. "Mine too. No joke."

We both grinned in disbelief. We continued to talk, both asking questions about music, and video games, finding that we had alot of things in common.

Eventually the bell for lunch rang, and today instead of rushing out of the classroom, he walked with me. We had been in line for a couple of minutes when Cloud spotted us.

"Hey Kairi!" He hugged me.

"Hey, what are you up to?" I asked.

"Just hanging out, chatting up the girls." He laughed.

He pointed with his eyes towards Sora.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, " Cloud this is Sora, Sora, Cloud."

They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

We went through the line as a group, but parted at the register. Sora went and sat with the girls from the other day.

I sighed, and Cloud looked at me.

"I don't like him."

I looked at him in suprise. "What? Why?"

"He's gonna hurt you one day." He said cyrptically.

_Why did people keep assuming I was interested in him? Was I really such an open book?_

"Where in the hell did that come from?" I asked.

He raised one eyebrow. "I see the way you look at him."

_What the hell?_

" I'm so sick of people saying that. I don't look at him in any specific way."

I sat down at our table, and stared at whatever in the hell they were serving today. It was some kind of chicken and rice jello concoction. "Ew." I poked it with my fork.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you."

I glared at him. "Shut up."

He shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject. " Would you rather go to the canteen, cause I don't think even a goat would eat this mess."

I nodded. "Yeah, this is... I don't even know what to say about it." I poked the glob again. " I'm kinda afraid if I try to eat it, it might try to eat me." We laughed, and threw our food away and put our trays up.

We ended up getting 4 bags of chips, some powdered doughnuts, a couple packs of cookies and some sodas. We took our hoard and sat down in corner and snacked and talked until the bell rang. We divided up what was left, and he walked me to class.

"I'll see you later." I hugged him and went inside. Sora was already sitting down, and I took my seat across from him.

He didn't say anything, or even look at me for that matter.

Feeling kinda crushed, I took out a piece of paper and started drawing, trying not to look at him.

We didn't speak again for the rest of the class period, and when the bell rang again he rushed out of the room. I stared after him, confused. I grabbed my things and went to my next class.

I just sat down, and pretended to pay attention, but really my mind was on Sora. Trying to figure what to could possibly have changed after just thirty short minutes. Wallowing in my own self pity, the bell rang and I went to meet Rikki and Sandy. I could definitely use some girl time.


End file.
